


Rush

by Pearrrrr



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearrrrr/pseuds/Pearrrrr
Summary: 舞台后打了一炮的25，顺带玩点情侣之间小情趣。





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> *现背  
*ooc  
*语言粗俗  
*没有逻辑可言  
*一点点（伪）强迫  
*小情侣之间的一点情趣罢了  
*都是我个人的臆想，不要上升到两位本人。  
我没抓虫，有错字或者语序不通的地方请见谅。

眼前的光骤然消失，他陷入了黑暗。曹承衍茫然地眨了眨眼，一片混沌的大脑尝试分析着现在的状况，叫喊声还来不急发出便被柔软的布料吞噬了个干净。一只冰凉的手用力按在他的颈处，他的上半身被迫贴在了一片坚硬而平坦的地方。应该是墙壁，曹承衍尝试用舌头顶了顶口中的布料，但它牢牢卡在齿间，几乎没有自行解开的可能性。他的双手被反束在腰后，对方的力气相当大，他反复挣扎着却依然不能撼动半分。

“嘘——别乱动。”温热的呼吸扫过他的耳畔，酥麻感像一条蛇顺着脊椎蜿蜒而上令人头皮发麻。这招很有效，对方满意地松开了摁在他脖子上的手，顺着他的背部一路向下摸索，他浑身僵直，那只手最后停在了他的腰间。随着金属碰撞所发出的细碎声，他感到腰间一松，冰冷的皮质触感从手腕传来，这下可好了，他在黑暗中露出一个无奈的笑容。

他被转了过来，曹承衍的视力一向不太好，这一缺点现在则显现了出来。哪怕他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，仍然只能看到一个模糊的人影，作案者离他很近，他一动不动地盯着曹承衍像是一个等待拆开自己礼物的孩子。曹承衍穿着黑色的打歌服，亮红色的束缚带花里胡哨地缠绕在他身上，倒像是礼物盒上的丝带。他细细抚过那些带子，随后双手探入了领口，原本在舞台上动作稍微激烈一点的都会被牵扯开的领口，现在直接被他用力拉开，大片美好的肌肤暴露在空气中，出于羞耻亦是因为得知了对方的意图，不仅仅是肌肤上细小的疙瘩连乳尖都悄悄地挺起。

“兴奋了吗？”这个反应明显取悦到了对方，那人甚至发出了轻笑，饶有兴趣的揉捏起那块软肉。模糊不清的呜咽声从他的喉间传出，他难耐的挺起胸，明明是想拒绝，看起来却像是在索要更多。炙热而湿润的触感从胸前传来，曹承衍这时才后知后觉地想到了什么，他扭动着想要摆脱，却被对方用力地捏了一下胸，又酸又疼，他本身就对痛觉很敏感，泪水瞬间积满了眼眶。像是为了安抚他，对方又小心的吮吸着另一边，痛感与快感双管齐下，他颤抖着咬紧了口中的布条。

曹承衍不知道这种折磨持续了多久，他已经被折腾地软了腿，身子止不住的往下滑。当他跪坐在地上时，对方终于放过了他。他低下头，虽然看不见大概有一边已经红肿了乳尖火辣辣的疼，另外被揉捏的一边只能感到钝钝的麻感。那人俯下身，称得上温柔地解开了曹承衍口中的布条，随后拽住了垂在他锁骨间的银链子，细小的链子勒进皮肤里，仿佛要窒息的感觉迫使他向前，他被带领着脸颊贴在一块柔软的布料上。他瞪大了眼睛，隐隐察觉到了什么，那人则将手指伸进了他的嘴里，挑弄起他的舌头，意图不言而喻。

他半跪在地上，那人的手轻抚着他的头发，像是在鼓励，他垂着眼没有动作，他的双手仍被束缚着。对方的耐性可没那么好，干脆将他的头按了下去。曹承衍张了张嘴，似乎想要说什么，最后他只是沉默不语。拉链声在安静而漆黑的房间里显得格外清晰又暧昧至极，他松开嘴里的金属小玩意，贴在他唇前的东西炙热而庞大，他伸出舌头试探性的舔了舔，却感受到对方一震，抓紧了他的发丝。他张开嘴，小心的收起牙，乖巧地含住了顶端，再稍微深入一点他就不行了，嘴里被撑得满满当当的，舌头连动弹一下都很难。他稍微收缩了一下口腔，对方明显被取悦到了，发出一声喘息，口中的性器分泌出咸涩的腺液，他尝试着抽出时却突然被摁住了头，下一个撞击直接顶到了他的喉口。好难受，他被这一下逼出了眼泪，反射性的收紧口腔，却被拽紧了头发，对方的干脆不管不顾的冲刺起来。

“……呜”这个疯子，他的下颚都酸了，津液止不住的往下流。像是听到了他的抱怨，那个人动作终于停了，将他拉了起来抵在墙壁上，急冲冲地拽下了他的裤子。

“这样被对待也能有感觉？”一只手伸进了他的腿间胡乱摸索着，皮质的手套和指上的戒指蹭过腿间柔软的肌肤，引得他不住颤抖着。

“因为是你……”曹承衍的嗓子有些沙哑，他抽泣着，还没从刚刚粗暴的对待中缓过来。

“什么时候知道的？”对方蓄势待发的性器抵在他的身后。

“哈啊…你拽我进房间的一瞬间就知道了……”

他颤着嗓音，被掰开臀肉顶了进去。他们是对方最亲密的存在，金宇硕的触碰他当然了如指掌。

“下次不这么做了，手都肿了。”金宇硕轻吻着他的后颈，解开了绑在他手上的皮带。他双手撑着墙壁，浑身上下都热得不行，随着金宇硕动作时不时撞在墙壁上，他干脆将烧得火热的脸颊贴在墙壁上，冰冷的触感稍微给了他一点慰藉。

做爱脱不了爱，所以才会这么舒服吧，他趴在墙上迷迷糊糊的地想到，穿着长靴的腿几乎支撑不住因为快感而软成一滩水的身体。金宇硕扶着他腰，调整成了两人面对面的姿势，好方便他支撑着自己。他也不客气，双手搂在金宇硕的脖子上，几乎挂在了比自己小一圈的恋人身上。高潮来临时他们顺其自然的接吻，肌肤贴着肌肤，汗水交融在一起。

曹承衍揉着眼睛走进了休息室，原本乱成一团的休息室立马安静了下来。

“承衍哥和宇硕哥去哪里了？舞台一结束后你们俩就没了人影。”第一个开口的是孙东杓，他嘟起嘴，一副气呼呼的模样。

“哥，你口红花了。”最小的弟弟盯着他半天，缓缓的说道。曹承衍尴尬的摸了摸嘴唇，还好站在他旁边，像只小狗狗般的贴心弟弟宋亨俊立马递上一张化妆棉。他还没来得及擦，孙东杓就冲进他的怀里给了他一个大大拥抱，撞击导致衣服蹭在了他胸前的伤口上。他猛吸一口气，却又不能推开赖在他怀里撒娇的弟弟。

“人到齐了，我们快走吧，别缠着你承衍哥了。”金宇硕从门外走进来，揪开了抱着曹承衍的孙东杓。身为年龄第三大的哥哥，他说的话还是很有分量的，十一个人很快排着队陆陆续续出了休息室。

“你们两个能不能收敛点。”最后一个是韩胜宇，路过他们跟前时叹了口气，一副操碎了心的模样。金宇硕这个时候倒装起了无辜，瞪着一双小鹿般眼睛，望着韩胜宇。

“你口红也花了。”韩胜宇明显有些无语，指了指他的脸颊。金宇硕看向曹承衍，后者稍稍蹲下身子，抬起他的脸仔细地用化妆棉抹去了口红印。韩胜宇揉了揉头发，干脆地关上了休息室的门。


End file.
